


Safe House

by geeklycharming



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeklycharming/pseuds/geeklycharming
Summary: About a girl too kind for her own good and it puts her into trouble with the Winter Soldier





	Safe House

**Author's Note:**

> First marvel fan fic, im also posting this on Wattpad @ThatRandomPerson101

Everything started with the fight with Captain America, Black Widow, against the wanted assassin. Ever since then, I've been taking care of one of the three -which will remain unnamed- in my living room for the past few days. Right now, I am staring at the sleeping man with a bandage covering the bullet wound, and bandage over his abdomen with blood all over me and my couch. The man started to move around and I rushed to his side. He was grunting and had a look of pain on his face. 

"Hey, hey, sir. Sir, wake up you're alright." The man's eyes opened and looked at me, his face softened for a second but went back to pain as he screamed and clutched his head. I hesitantly reached my hand out and started to lightly pet his brown hair trying to soothe him. He stopped screaming. "See, you're okay," I said lightly and handed him some water that was on the coffee table, he took the cup from my hand slowly and drank it. I barely know this man and I feel bad for him, I glanced over at his left arm. I guess he saw where I was focusing and moved it away. 

"Where am I?" He spoke barely in a whisper. 

"You're in my apartment just outside of the city. You were wandering around all bloody and I took you home with me. This isn't the first time yo-" I was interrupted by a rapid knock on my door.

"Ms. Lawrence, are you alright? I heard a scream." I walked to the door and unhooked the lock to be greeted by a lovely old woman named Helen. 

"Yes Mrs. Hammon, I'm alright. It was just a scary movie, I'll turn it down sorry to disturb you." I said with a soft smile slouching against my door. 

"Well alright, don't worry me like that. Don't want to lose you around here." She put her hand on my cheek. "I'll be leaving now. Goodnight." 

"Goodnight Mrs. Hammon." I closed the door and turned around and saw the man standing in the living room. "You should be laying sown you were pretty banged up when I brought you here." I slowly guided him to the couch. He looked at me with confusion in his eyes. "I know that you don't trust me and probably think I'm trying to kill you but I'm not, and you can trust me with" I motioned to his metal arm. "your secret." He looked at his arm, then to me.

"You said this isn't the first time. What were you talking about?" He looked at my neck. "Did I do that to you?" I reached up and rubbed my neck, it still hurt a little. 

•••

"Mister are you alright?" The man walking towards me was clutching his side and swaying with each step. He didn't answer the question and kept walking. I jogged to his side and put my hand on his shoulder. His left arm came in contact with my neck right when I touched him and I was in the air. "Please, sir." I barely got out and looked into his blue, almost clear eyes. He dropped me to my knees and I was coughing. The man also dropped. I crawled next to him and checked for a pulse, it was faint but it was there. I wrapped my jacket around him to cover the metal arm, then I grabbed his other arm and wrapped it around my shoulder and started to walk to my apartment building. He was pretty heavy and it was difficult to move him. Along the way, people were giving me weird looks. "He's drunk." I would say with a smile. Or sometimes if people asked for help I would say "No, no I'm alright, just around this corner." 

I saw my apartment complex and powered my way through a few more steps and made it to the door. And when I opened the door, made it to the elevator, only to realize it was out of order. I looked to my left and saw the stairs, groaning, I readjusted his placement on my shoulder and started walking again. I only lived on the fourth floor, which didn't sound bad if I could use the elevator, but since that is just a dream at the moment, I have to face the nightmare of dragging a 200 something pound man up six flights of stairs. 

The first few flights weren't so bad, but it was getting out of hand when I reached the fourth one. I looked at the unconscious man on my right shoulder "Why am I so caring?" I asked myself and continued up the stairs. I finally made it to the top after what felt like forever and got my keys out of my pocket. 

"Oh my, Emma. Who is that?" Mrs. Hammon was leaving her apartment and nearly dropped everything in her arms. "What are you doing with this man?" 

"He's a friend from out of town, he got drunk and needed a ride, and he's staying with me." I struggled with my keys and dropped them, I groaned loudly and looked at the keys on the 'welcome' mat. Mrs. Hammon walked over and handed me the keys unlocking my door for me. "Thank you, you have no idea how long I've been carrying him. Goodbye Mrs. Hammon." I walked in and closed the door with my foot I limped over to the couch and set him down. My dog came running in and started barking at the man. "Settle down Ghost he's okay." The white dog looked at me and ran over and jumped on me. "I was only gone for a few hours," I said with some chuckles. I looked over at the man and saw the side he was clutching was bleeding. "Shit," I repeated over and over taking his vest off to see a gash on his left side and a bullet wound on his right shoulder. What did I get myself into?

•••

"Yes, but it was two days ago it's fine." He looked down at his hands in his lap. "It's okay really." I crossed my arms and looked at the poor man. "It didn't hurt much you only held me for a few seconds." 

"Who are you exactly?" 

"I'm Emma Lawrence. You can call me Em though. Do you remember anything? Before I brought you here." He shook his head.

"How long have I been here?" 

"About three days." When I said that he stood up and rushed to the door. "Hey, where do you think you're going?" 

"I have to get out of he-" He knelt down screaming in pain, I ran to him and tried to calm him down but he swatted me away. The rapid knocking came again and he stopped screaming. I opened the door enough to peep my head out and saw Mrs. Hammon again.

"I'm beginning to think it isn't a scary movie what's really going on here Emma." 

"I'm sorry, Ghost bit Elliot while he was playing with him. Last time he saw him he was only a little puppy." I looked at her face to see if she would believe me, she didn't seem to.

"If you're 'experimenting' in the bed-" 

"OH. No no no no, it's not that Mrs. Hammon." I felt my face heat up, and she winked at me with a smirk. 

"Oh don't worry Emma, I know what it's like. Your secret is safe with me." Oh my god. That image is in my brain now. I closed the door and saw him sitting up against the wall, staring blankly at the wall across from him and sighed. His bandages were getting really bloody. 

"I'm gonna need to change your bandages." He looked up at me and back at the wall behind me. I stuck my hand out to him and waited for him to take it. I sighed again when he didn't take it and kneeled down and threw his metal arm over my shoulder, leading him to the once white couch now red and laid him down, he grunted and I went to the kitchen for the gauze. I turned back around and ran into him dropping the stuff. 

"Why are you doing this?" I backed up a little and looked at him. 

"Well I'm just being nice, now really you need to lay down you were hurt badly." I crouched down and picked the stuff up off the ground and walked to the couch. "Sit." He looked at me and walked over and slowly sat down. I carefully undid the bandage and got the rubbing alcohol and a cloth. "This is gonna hurt, and I don't really want you screaming again, mainly because I don't want to see Mrs. Hammon for a while. So" I looked at the dog chew toy on the ground. "bite on this." He opened his mouth and bit onto it, I poured some onto the cloth and brought it to the wound. He bit down on the toy and it made a squeaky sound, causing me to slightly snicker. He glared at me causing me to clear my throat and go back to cleaning his wound. I wrapped the new bandage around his abdomen and cleaned up the old ones. "Since you can walk now, you can take the second bedroom. I'll show you around a little, and you can wear this. It's my boyfriends but he probably won't care." I handed him a red pullover hoodie and he slowly took it from my hand. 

I led him to the second bedroom and showed him the bathroom too. "If there's anything you need my bedroom is at the end of the hall just knock." I smiled at him. "I never got your name by the way." 

"I don't remember it." He was staring at the bed and some pictures on the wall. 

"Well, what did people call you?"

"The Winter Soldier."


End file.
